Blue Christmas
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Estar en una misión, lejos de Konoha durante la Navidad no es algo que le guste a ningún shinobi por muy bien que paguen. Especialmente cuando tenías a tu novia en casa, esperándote. Atrapados en la nieve, cuatro ninjas descubren que sus chicas son capaces de todo por estar a su lado.


¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Como han estado?

Mi estar... pues no tan feliz que digamos. Osea, si estoy feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo no. Lo que me pone feliz, mucho mucho mas que feliz; es el hecho de que... ¡apenas faltan dos días para la Navidad! ¡Ya no falta casi nada! Ya estan todos mis regalos bien envueltos, todas las postales listas y enviadas y mi casa completamente decorada. Ando por las calles con mi playlist navideño a todo volumen, cantando villancicos a todas horas.

Lo que no me pone tan feliz es la noticia que me han dado hoy del trabajo. Hasta el día de ayer, teníamos notificado que ibamos a trabajar el 24 solo hasta mediodía. Hoy, nos han dicho que no, que tenemos que trabajar hasta las 6 de la tarde sin opción a reclamo. No es justo. Así que estoy en pleno momento depresivo absoluto. En fin... al menos saldré del museo e iré corriendo a casa para la cena.

Pero, honestamente... ¿Quién va a un museo el 24 de Diciembre?

Cambiando de tema.

Estoy con un nuevo oneshot de "Xmas Serie". Esta vez, la canción que inspiró el fic es una de las de El Rey del Rock&Roll, me refiero al gran Elvis Presley. La canción es, obvio, Blue Christmas. Les aconsejo que busquen la letra traducida de esta canción porque, al momento de traducir, habían dos opciones. "Blue" puede traducirse de forma literal como "Azul" o, dependiendo del contexto, como "Tristeza". Originalmente iba a escoger la opción de "tristeza" pero, en algún momento y sin darme cuenta, terminé utilizando el "azul".

"I'll have a Blue Christmas without you"

Es la primera frase de la canción. Al principio iba a traducirla como "Tendré una Navidad triste sin ti"... pero, al final, se convirtió en "Tendré una Navidad azul sin ti".

Los dejo con la historia.

**Blue Christmas**

-Esta es la peor Navidad de toda la historia de las Navidades-dijo Shikamaru, bebiendo de un sorbo el humeante café que tenía en la mano-La Navidad más problemática de todas.

-No vuelvo a aceptar una misión así-gruño Kiba, temblando de frio mientras se abrazaba a Akamaru para tratar de entrar en calor-Estoy congelándome.

-No eres el único-farfulló Naruto, frotando sus manos y tratando de calentarlas con su aliento-Ya no puedo sentir los dedos de mi mano izquierda.

-Nuestra llama de la juventud está apagándose-dijo Lee, con los dientes castañeándole por el intenso frío.

-Lee… cállate-siseó Kiba, molesto-No estoy de humor para escuchar de las llamas de la juventud ahora mismo.

-¡Extraño a Sakura-chan!-sollozó el rubio, frotando ahora sus brazos con fuerza-Quiero volver a Konoha lo antes posible.

-Extraño a mi problemática-murmuró el Nara mientras servía más café para todos.

En medio de una muy agresiva tormenta de nieve los cuatro hombres y el perro ninja se encontraban apretujados en un improvisado refugio, camino a Shimogakure para cumplir una misión de escolta clasificada como de clase S. Y es que no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de custodiar a la única hija del Daimyō del País de la Hierba en camino a su ceremonia de compromiso, participar de una fiesta de élite rodeado de nobles y recibir una recompensa que equivalía a un año de misiones clase A.

La chica ya estaba en el hogar de su prometido y ellos iban de regreso a casa.

Con lo que no habían contado era con que se desatara una tormenta de nieve en pleno camino, estando ellos alejados de cualquier señal humana. Al principio Rock Lee había propuesto continuar, insistiendo en que la llama de la juventud de los ninjas de Konoha no iba a ser frenada por algo tan trivial y mundano como un poco de nieve… hasta que ese poco de nieve había llegado a la altura de sus rodillas y les había impedido continuar.

Ahora se encontraban allí, atrapados en medio de una pequeña gruta, protegiéndose mutuamente del intenso frío. Naruto había sacado de un pergamino una pequeña estufa a gas, café, varias tazas desechables y ramen instantáneo. Gracias a Kami-sama, su novia era una kunoichi previsora y lo había obligado a llevar pergaminos de almacenamiento llenos de víveres.

Tonto él, que se había olvidado, por las prisas, del pergamino que guardaba la ropa de invierno.

-Mis dedos están poniéndose azules-rezongó el Inuzuka, aceptando el café que le ofrecía el Nara-Y Akamaru tiene la nariz congelada.

-Vamos a tener una Navidad azul-comentó Lee mientras ponía más nieve en la pequeña olla y encendía la estufa-En Konoha habrán decoraciones rojas y verdes, pero nosotros tendremos mucho azul.

-Hay que darle algo caliente a Lee-dijo Naruto con preocupación-Está empezando a desvariar.

-Mi llama de la juventud está apagándose-respondió el especialista en taijutsu con pesar-Necesito volver con Tenten.

-Aun no entiendo como hiciste para atrapar a Tenten-comentó Shikamaru con tranquilidad-Pensé que ella iba a llorar la muerte de Neji por más tiempo.

-Se enamoró de la llama de mi juventud-dijo Lee con orgullo… aun castañeándole los dientes.

-Como sea-farfulló Kiba, mientras frotaba el cuello de Akamaru, transmitiéndole calor-Yo solo quiero volver a casa.

-A estas alturas, las calles de Konoha ya deben estar decoradas-comentó el rubio con nostalgia-El árbol que ponen en la plaza del pueblo siempre es fantástico.

Naruto suspiró. Cuando era niño y no tenía con quien y donde pasar la Navidad, le había gustado sentarse debajo del árbol que el Hokage invariablemente ponía en medio de la plaza. Era un árbol enorme, de más de dos metros de alto, que siempre era decorado con brillantes adornos rojos, dorados y verdes; decían que había sido hecho por el mismísimo Shodaime con un jutsu especial, en la primera Navidad de Konoha como aldea ninja. Había pasado muchas Navidades allí, sentado debajo del árbol, solo con su tristeza. Ser un niño huérfano odiado por la población no había sido algo fácil.

-Esta iba a ser mi primera Navidad con la problemática-dijo el Nara con melancolía-No será lo mismo sin ella.

-También iba a ser mi primera Navidad con Kyoko-comentó Kiba, indiferente-Esto de los matrimonios arreglado por el clan no es algo divertido.

-Ino y yo tuvimos suerte-Shikamaru apretó el vaso con café entre sus dos manos, tratando de calentar sus dedos-Apenas terminó la guerra, los Yamanaka recibieron varias ofertas de matrimonio para Ino. Como ahora ella es la cabeza de su clan, rechazó todas e ignoró lo que decían los ancianos de su familia. Solo así pudimos empezar a salir.

-A Tsunade-obachan también le llegaron varias ofertas para mí-dijo Naruto, mientras vertía el agua caliente en los ramen instantáneos-Como los Uzumaki todavía no vuelven a ser reconocidos como clan, enviaron todas las proposiciones a la oficina de la Hokage.

El estratega lo miró con interés. Esto era algo que él no sabía.

-¿Quiénes?

-Pues habían de varias familias civiles, algunos clanes ninja de Iwagakure y Yugakure, la familia del Raikage también… incluso los Hyuga presentaron una, ofreciéndome a Hinata casi regalada-el rubio se estremeció, espantado-Por supuesto que me negué a todas. Yo le soy fiel a mi Sakura-chan. Bastante me costó que aceptara ser mi novia como para echarlo todo a perder-añadió con aplomo.

Kiba levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿Hinata?

-Si-confirmó Naruto-Parece ser que los Hyuga están buscándole un marido de forma desesperada para que él asuma la cabeza de su clan.

-¿No iba a ser Hanabi la siguiente?-preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad, mientras tomaba el ramen y calentaba sus manos con el envase.

-Ni idea-el rubio se encogió de hombros-Solo sé lo que Tsunade-obachan me contó.

-Mis dedos están azules-sollozó Lee, bebiendo más café-¡Extraño a Tenten!

-Le prometí a Sakura-chan que estaría de regreso antes de Navidad-dijo el ojiazul con pesar-Va a odiarme por no cumplir con mi palabra.

-No es que tengas muchas opciones al respecto-farfulló el Inuzuka, abrazándose aún más a un Akamaru que también temblaba de frío-Hay demasiada nieve para poder salir.

Los cuatro ninjas se apretujaron aún más, tratando de mantener el calor. El viento frío ingresaba a raudales a la gruta en que se hallaban refugiados, obligándolos a estirar las manos para atrapar la calidez que se desprendía de la estufa a gas. La nevada arreciaba, quitándoles poco a poco la esperanza de poder regresar a casa ese día.

-No será lo mismo si ellas no están con nosotros-murmuró el experto en Taijutsu abatido-Esta Navidad va a ser muy azul.

-Sigue con el azul-Kiba miró atentamente al chico del traje verde y le puso una mano en la frente, midiéndole la temperatura-Naruto tiene razón, Lee está desvariando.

-Me gustaría que Sakura-chan esté aquí, conmigo-el Uzumaki suspiró, frotando sus dedos para hacerlos entrar en calor-No me gusta pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

-Tienes suerte de que a mí también me guste estar contigo Naruto.

La voz de la pelirosa retumbó en la pequeña formación de rocas, sorprendiendo a los cuatro shinobi. La estudiante de Tsunade se encontraba en la entrada, envuelta en una gruesa capa que la protegía de las inclemencias del clima.

-¿Pero qué clase de ninjas son ustedes?-preguntó Tenten, también arropada por una gruesa capa, mientras se acercaba a la ninja médico-Hemos estado emitiendo ondas de chakra desde hace varios minutos mientras los buscábamos.

-Shikamaru eres un vago-la rubia Ino hizo su aparición, con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro-Sé que sentiste nuestro chakra y no dijiste nada para ahorrarte la fatiga de hablar.

El Nara se removió incómodo. Era la primera vez que había estado tan centrado en una conversación que había ignorado cualquier otra cosa.

-Sa… ¿Sakura-chan?-el ninja más impredecible de Konoha estaba boquiabierto-¿Cómo es que están aquí?

-Ninguna de nosotras quería pasar la Navidad sola-comentó la ojiverde con una sonrisa-Así que decidimos venir a buscarlos.

-¿Kyoko vino con ustedes?-preguntó Kiba, atisbando la entrada a la gruta.

Tenten se removió incomoda.

-La invitamos a venir, pero dijo que no le importaba.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño. Por cosas como esta es por las que no apreciaba a la chica que los ancianos de su clan habían escogido para que sea su esposa. Además, no le gustaban las chicas de cabello castaño. Él prefería a las chicas de largo cabello negro y ojos plata. Quizá… quizá podría hablar con su madre. El detalle de que le estuviesen buscando un marido a Hinata era algo que había que considerar. Podrían unir los clanes. Después de todo, la mayor de los Hyuga le había gustado desde que estaban en la Academia.

Sakura sacó unos rollos de pergamino de su bolso de viaje. Hizo un par de sellos y extrajo varias chaquetas muy gruesas que empezó a repartir entre los chicos. Ino y Tenten empezaron a sacar comida caliente de sus alforjas.

Los ojos de los cuatro shinobi estaban brillantes. Las chicas eran un milagro del cielo.

-¡Tenten!-Rock Lee salió de su estupor y se lanzó a abrazar a su novia-¡La llama de mi juventud te trajo hasta aquí! ¡Ahora no pasaremos una Navidad azul!

La especialista en armas sonrió. Había extrañado la efusividad de Lee.

Ino levantó una ceja al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico del traje verde.

-¿Azul?

-No preguntes-murmuró Shikamaru mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de la rubia-Lleva así un buen rato.

-Parece que se le ha congelado el cerebro-comentó Kiba con una sonrisa canina adornando su rostro.

Rápidamente, las risas llenaron el ambiente. La temperatura era agradable ahora que las kunoichis habían prendido dos estufas más y repartido ropa abrigadora.

Naruto pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La pelirosa se recostó contra el muchacho, dándole la bienvenida a la agradable calidez que desprendía su novio. Gracias a Kami-sama había podido encontrar a los chicos. Estar en Konoha sin él, por mucho que estuviesen sus padres y su Maestra, no resultaba una idea muy atractiva. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de pasar las fiestas navideñas sin su compañía. Era un momento para pasarlo con las personas queridas… y sabía que su rubio, por distraído, se había olvidado varios pergaminos con objetos de supervivencia en la mesa, por lo que más preocupada no podía estar. Así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando Ino le propuso la idea de salir en busca de los muchachos. No le importó dejar el confort de la aldea para ir en busca de su novio.

Apretujados en una gruta en medio de la nada; con ramen instantáneo, café, guiso de cordero, sake caliente, pan de nueces, té y bollos de queso, envuelta en dos chaquetas muy gruesas, con sus amigos rodeándola y Naruto a su lado, abrazándola, se sentía plena.

Lo importante era las personas con quienes estaba, no el lugar.

Ahora si iba a ser una Navidad feliz.

No azul como decía Lee.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Pues aquí quedó, aquí murió.<p>

¿Que les pareció?

Me he dado el gusto de poner algunas parejitas que a mi me encantan. Si es que yo siempre voy a decir que Ino y Shikamaru se ven lindos juntos. ¡Por un mundo con más ShikaIno! En cuanto a Tenten y Lee... debo confesar que yo quería que ella se quedara con Neji. Estuve muy triste cuando se murió. Pero al ya no estar Neji, me pareció que el único que podía entender el dolor de la chica y ayudarla a superarlo, no era otro sino Rock Lee.

En cuanto a Kiba...

No sé como empezó a surgir el tema de los matrimonios concertados. Simplemente salió de la nada y no pude parar. Honestamente, yo creo que eso bien pudo haber sucedido en algún momento, siendo como eran las Aldeas Ninja gobernadas de forma casi medieval en ciertos aspectos. No me hubiese sorprendido en lo absoluto ver que existiesen contratos matrimoniales establecidos por los mayores.

Pero, para mí, Kiba siempre estuvo enamorado de Hinata y se merecía una oportunidad con la Hyuga. Hablando de ella. ¿Han notado que es la primera vez que la menciono durante todos los oneshot de "Xmas Serie"? Tenía pensado no nombrarla en ningún momento, que su existencia fuese olvidada por completo. Pero me ganó el gusto por le Kibahina. Si, me gusta esta pareja.

¡Nos vemos prontito!

¿Reviews?

¡Felices Fiestas!

Besitos

Cami Sky


End file.
